


Whore

by sinofwriting



Series: Request a Fic [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "What do you mean you didn't know?"
Relationships: Jackson Avery/Meredith Grey, past Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Series: Request a Fic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Whore

She rounds on Jackson as soon as the lock clicks into place, face twisting as she lets her anger show. “Why didn’t you tell me? You should’ve told me!”  
He takes a step forward, not scared of the angry girl. “I didn’t know.”  
“What do you mean you didn’t know?” Her teeth are grinding together and she can see when he realizes that she’s doing it because his eyes narrow and his hand twitches out of habit.  
“They didn’t want the foundation to know. I only found out on my last shift when we got handed our transfer papers.” He takes another step towards her, “I would’ve told you if I knew, Mer.” His voice comes out as a whisper and she breaks. 

She breaks because it’s him, it’s Jackson, the only person who understands everything about her, even more than Christina. And she doesn’t have to worry about him not catching her as her knees start to give or that he’ll pity her or watch for the next week like Derek would. He just holds her, he doesn’t push her to talk. Only saying that he’s going to move them to the bed and he just holds her. Let’s his heartbeat calm her like it’s done dozens of times before.

“Ellis died and I’m a whore because if you sleep with a married man despite not knowing he’s married, it’s your fault, not his.”  
Jackson’s grip tightens at the word whore and the grip soothes her, doesn’t make her wish she hadn’t said it, hadn’t phrased it like that. It validates her feelings. “Who’s calling you a whore?” She doesn’t say anything but he remembers how he saw Dr. Shepherd try to corner Meredith, how a few nurses had looked at them. How Yang had grabbed Meredith before he could say anything to her.  
“A lot’s happened in three years.”  
He laughs, pressing a kiss to her hair, willing to drop the subject until she’s ready. “Yeah.” 

It’s silent for another moment. “Ellis really died.” He had seen the news, his mother and grandfather had paid their respects, as much as either knew how to.  
“Yeah. She was here.”  
He wants to ask why she didn’t call at that news, he hadn’t seen anything about how or where she had died other than that she had died in Seattle, but he knows why she didn’t call. It was the same reason he hadn’t picked up the phone. 

“I could have run today. Called my mom and had her pull strings so I’d be working where she wants me too.” Meredith stays silent, letting him get out what he needs to do. “But I want to be here with you. I don’t want to run.”  
“I want that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic differs from canon by a lot. After Derek gets mad at Meredith and calls her a whore, they never get back together. Addison and him still divorce, but Meredith refuses to be with him after that despite his multiple attempts to try and “win” her back. 
> 
> Thinking of making a sequel/prequel fic to this or multiple. Let me know what you think!


End file.
